


Blood of the Covenant

by bluucircles



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Sex, Frottage, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluucircles/pseuds/bluucircles
Summary: "Listen, you probably only need a little bit, just enough to sustain you until Nico gets here with the van. So don’t push yourself, okay?"While out on a mission, V winds up in a pinch that only Nero can save him from. But when V experiences certain side-effects from Nero's assistance, he becomes concerned that maybe there's a new problem at hand now.AKA I really enjoy that one trope from True Blood, so you should know what's up
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

_Shit. This is a problem._

This mission has not been going as planned. It had been, up until exactly it hadn’t. What should have been your classic, easy-peasy, clear out some demons and be back to the van by dinnertime mission, had now gone very sideways very quickly. Nero had been tasked with clearing out the majority of the troublemakers, with V acting as support on the sides, covering any demons who managed to sneak by. What neither of them had noticed, however, was the massive nest of Empusa that were infesting an abandoned building in their immediate vicinity. The sounds of which, when deciding to unleash themselves upon the unknowing pair of devil hunters, had of course summoned stronger and deadlier demons to their area. The wave of them pouring out of the building and the new enemies joining the fray had caused the two to be separated quickly thereafter.

Nero knows he can handle himself, he’d worked alone plenty back in Fortuna. He knows V is no slouch either, but he had seen just too large a group of demons get swept towards V’s location for his comfort. Nero knows he needs to focus on his own demon horde first though; he can’t help V if he’s roadkill.

Nero directs his gaze back to the enemies around him. _Time to take out the trash._ Pushing Red Queen to the max, Nero clears the space around him, leaving nothing but blood and guts in his wake. Once certain that he’s ground every last enemy to a pulp, he quickly begins heading towards V’s last known location, or more accurately, where he had last heard that damn squawking bird. A bird who wasn’t squawking any more. Concern crosses his face at that thought, beginning to feel a little frantic in his search. As he rounds the corner of what has to be his destination, he’s greeted by a familiar scene of blood and guts and thankfully no demons, but troublingly, no V either. As he steps further into the disaster area, he also discovers a stalemated Griffon and Shadow, which meant V was somewhere else, vulnerable.

Dread kicks in right away. "V? V, where are you? Can you hear me?"

A cough responds from somewhere nearby. "Over… here."

Dashing over immediately to the location of the voice, he finds V tucked away from notice between a pile of rubble and a broken wall. Good to see V’s self-preservation instincts kicked in while he was waiting for his familiars to return from their stalemate. But there’s blood on him. A lot of blood. _God, there is a lot of V’s blood._

Nero crouches down. "V, what the hell happened? Why is there so much blood? Why is there so much of your blood?" Nero tries his best not to panic, but he’s pretty sure he’s not doing a very good job of it at the moment.

V’s breathing is heavy and labored, moving as little as possible, keeping his head hung low as he responds. "It seems that there were precisely one too many enemies for me to handle with my usual finesse. I’ll be fine."

Nero scoffs. "Fine? This isn’t fine," gesturing to the mess V is currently sitting in, "this is a lot of blood to lose in one fight."

"You needn’t worry so much. I just need some rest once we get back to the van." V didn’t sound too sure of himself, but he didn’t seem as concerned with his well-being as he ought to be. _Cynical little bastard, leaving me to do all the worrying._

"Even with Nico’s driving, you’ll bleed out before she can arrive to get you proper first aid."

"Well, what do you propose we do then? It’s not as though we have a multitude of other options available right now."

V was right and Nero knows it. They are out of options. Out of good options, sane options. And for better or worse, Nero was remembering one insane option that was available to them…

Nero grimaces. "Well, there is one thing... a choice... that you have."

"And that would be?"

"You could… drink my blood." He looks away from V, preparing himself for the type of response he’s certain he’s about to receive.

V picks his head up for the first time in their conversation, leaning against his cane for aid. "Pardon? Did I hear that correctly? Are you-"

"Crazy? Yeah no, I know, and I’m not," Nero looks back at V, slightly agitated, "I read it in some of those Order docs I obtained back with Nico. The research said something about demon blood having ‘extraordinary healing properties’."

"I suppose that checks out. You do exhibit accelerated healing properties during battles. One could therefore conclude that imbibing such blood for oneself would also bestow those properties onto the drinker." Despite sounding out his own reasoning, V still looks at Nero in disbelief, not entirely convinced. "How can you be certain this will even work?"

"Well, if it works, then you get to live. If it doesn’t, then we’re no worse than where we started and we hope for the best waiting it out for Nico. Besides, Dante said he’s done it before."

V raises an eyebrow at that last part. "Dante. Dante told you this? This is who you’ll have corroborate this information?" V says incredulously.

Nero grows weary with V’s incessant doubting and stalling. "Don’t look at me like that, I know! But he said he’s done it before in similarly dire situations, and this situation seems pretty dire to me."

"Maybe I should take my chances waiting for the van…"

Nero rolls his eyes. "Oh, don’t act like this isn’t weird for me too. Because it is. Incredibly so. But I’m willing to do it to keep your skinny ass alive. C’mon, don’t make this any more awkward than it needs to be." Nero has reached his threshold of patience with V, not typically a high bar to begin with, but less so given V’s critical condition. "It’s like you said. We’re out of time and you’re out of options, so this is all we got. Could you please just… cooperate for once?" Nero stands over V impatiently.

V tilts his head and smirks, "All right, I’ll _bite._ "

Nero rolls his eyes yet again. "Har har, you know, you’re pretty hilarious for someone who’s got one foot in the grave." _The nerve of him to behave like this when he knows how bad of a spot he’s in._

Nero kneels down, now level with V. He brings his wrist up to his mouth and takes a sharp bite, crimson blood rushing to the surface. He leans in closer to V to allow him access to the freshly marred appendage.

"Listen, you probably only need a little bit, just enough to sustain you until Nico gets here with the van. So don’t push yourself, okay?" Nero looks at V, face full of concern and perhaps a bit of fear. It’s not as if he’s ever done this before. He’s not even sure how exactly he’s supposed to go about doing this. Hell, he’s starting to have his own doubts about whether or not this will work, anxiety getting the better of him in the moment. But he also doesn’t want to think about the possibility of returning from this mission without V.

Reaching out gingerly for Nero’s wrist, V hesitates briefly before pulling it to his lips. Nero’s blood is warm, and V drinks it up like a man who’s finally found an oasis in a desert. Nero looks away. Something about this feels weirdly stifling to him, as he begins to feel his face flush, his body suddenly warm. The way V’s lips are on his wrist, the way he can feel V’s tongue lapping at his blood does funny things to his head, thinking of other places he’d rather those lips and tongue be, and he doesn't want to dwell on that thought. Now’s not the time or the place for having his mind swimming around in the gutter. After what seems like endless minutes to Nero, V removes himself from his wrist. He looks back at V, but when the sight of V’s blood-stained lips makes his thoughts go filthy again, he internally curses up a storm at himself.

"Well? Do you… do you feel any better?" Nero searches over V’s face with extreme worry, forehead heavily creased with unease, expecting V to still keel over at any given moment.

"I do, in fact, feel much better already Nero. Against all odds." V slowly and carefully stands up from the rubble, supported by his cane, beginning to brush himself off. Nero takes a breath in relief for what feels like the first time since the two had been separated.

"Great! Great, great, good. Okay, let’s go find a payphone, call Nico and get the hell out of here." Nero is more than ready to leave this place, and the weird feelings it stirred up, far, far behind him.

-

When the group reaches the van, they are greeted with an equal amount of first aid and verbal thrashing. _"Why the hell are you two so god damn drenched in demon blood? What, didya go skinny dippin’ in some demon guts? You’re really gonna stink up the whole damn van."_ Regardless of Nico’s comments, both Nero and V are glad to be back in the safety and moderate comfort of the van, heading back to their base to get cleaned up, get some food back in their systems, and regain whatever sense of humanity one can these days.

While Nero occupies himself by continuing his bickering with Nico at the front, V sits in the back and considers the recent events. Against all odds, Nero’s last-ditch effort had actually worked, truly bizarre as it was. And while he was feeling significantly less dead than he had been after laying in a pool of his own blood, he was feeling very good. Strangely good. Too good. Warm, but powerful, like he could take on 100 demons without barely lifting a finger. Despite the slightly gauzy feeling that was draped over everything. V tries rationalizing the thought as typical for how one may feel after coming back from the brink of death. This explanation doesn’t fully satisfy him though. Could it be more particular, could something pertaining to the inherent characteristics of Nero’s blood be at play here? Maybe this feeling he was experiencing could explain why Nero always appears to have such a seemingly endless abundance of energy and sass.

V is brought out of his thoughts when the group arrives at their destination, their temporary base of operations. As they exit the van, Nico lingers outside with a cigarette, while Nero addresses him, concern still clearly etched across his face.

"Hey uh, are you sure you’re okay? I mean, I’m glad that our plan worked, but you really had me worried back there."

V places a hand on Nero’s shoulder. "I assure you, I am well on the road to recovery, and it’s all thanks to your unbelievable plan, Nero."

Nero visibility relaxes and lets out a short laugh. "Well, let’s not ever have to do that again, okay?"

V gives a brief smile in return. "Agreed, being so close to death isn’t exactly an ideal way to spend the day. Now if you don’t mind, while I no longer feel like death, I do still look and smell of it. I’m going to go claim the shower first, if that’s all well and good with you."

"Oh yeah, yeah, of course! Please, please do." Nero still appears nervous, but is thankfully treating V a little less like he’s made out of glass. A little. V is relieved about that at least, as something about Nero’s constant watching over him makes him feel slightly overwhelmed, to say the least. Nero certainly did not realize it, but V had him caught out of the corner of his eye frequently checking on V from the rear-view mirror. Not as if this was the first time he’d caught Nero staring, the boy was particularly bad at keeping his feelings a little too close to the surface when it came to interactions between the two of them. While V appreciates Nero’s concern, it also made him feel a little too warm all the same. _Definitely a cold shower_ , V thinks.

As V runs water for the shower and undresses, or rather, peels off his blood soaked clothes, Griffon decides that it’s too quiet.

"Well, princess, good thing your knight in shining armor was around to save you, huh? Thought we were all goners back there."

V sighs, stepping into the cool spray of water and beginning to work the dried blood out of his hair. "While I do not appreciate your constant barrage of pet names, I must agree. If not for Nero, or Nero’s blood, to be more precise, I’m not entirely sure how long we would have held out on our own."

"Just do me a favor, though? Next time, let’s keep the blood on the inside, where it belongs. Wouldn’t wanna have to suck him dry now, would we? Or maybe you do? Hahahaha."

V scowls. "Be quiet you, haven’t we dealt with enough for one day?"

"Whatever you say, sweetheart. You may try to lie to me about what happened today, but you can’t lie to yourself."

He knows Griffin is right, begrudgingly so. There was some base carnal pleasure that he had experienced when partaking Nero's blood. His blood had been so warm, the taste of it on his tongue not only healing his wounds and bringing back his strength, but he hadn’t wanted to stop drinking. He wanted more, he craved more. Something called to him when Nero’s blood entered his system.

Continuing along this line of thought, he’s also aware this is also not the first time that Griffon has teased him on the topic of V’s affections for Nero. After the large amount of time he has spent with him, V more and more frequently finds his idle thoughts straying to the young devil hunter. Straying, wandering, but never lingering, never overstaying their welcome. There were more important tasks at hand that he needed to focus on, and so those deviant thoughts were relegated to fleeting moments, tucked away in the corners of V’s mind. But as he stood under the spray of the shower, hoping for a well-needed distraction, he could not help but have them dragged from their corners, strewn about for all to see. There had been a profound intimacy in the act that had passed between them, had there not? To have pressed his lips against Nero’s bare flesh, to drink of his blood, blood so willingly given, it was the most private and raw act the two men had ever shared in all their time together.

And now V couldn’t get his mind off of it. He had hoped the cold water would calm him down, but as he wraps his arms around himself, he still feels too warm and too acutely aware of every inch of his skin. Was it possible the pain and fatigue of the day had caught up with him? Had Nero’s blood worked its way out of his system, only to leave him weakened once again? No, V assures himself that it was just his usual fatalistic nature getting the better of him. He attempts to refocus his thoughts on getting clean, washing himself of the day’s events, both literally and figuratively, and not on how he remembers how he could practically feel Nero’s quickened pulse through his radial artery earlier.

Once V finishes his with shower, he is more than ready to get some well-deserved rest, weary in both mind and body. He passes Nero on the way to his room and informs him that the shower is free.

Nero smiles in response. "Thanks, I forgot what it feels like to not look like I walked out of some gore flick."

V gives a short laugh in response. "Do take care then Nero, and rest well."

Nero averts his gaze, blushing slightly from V’s response, "Y-yeah, you too, V. You need it most of all."

"Goodnight, Nero."

-

V wakes and is unfamiliar with the location he’s now found himself in. "Where is… what’s going on?"

As he sits up from his place in bed, he attempts to take in his surroundings. While the room seems similar enough to the shambly one he fell asleep in, the room is tidier, everything appears more well kept, with candles tastefully decorating the room and a sweet smell wafting in the air.

"How did I-"

Suddenly at the doorway, Nero appears. "Oh, V, thank goodness you’re awake."

"Nero?" V tries to shake the lingering cloud of sleep from his head. "What are you doing here? What’s going on?" As V struggles to make sense of the circumstances, he suddenly feels rather exposed in Nero’s presence; while he has a light tank and shorts on, Nero is in nothing but his boxers. Not quite their usual attire.

Usually shying away from such a thing, Nero sits uncharacteristically close to V, taking a seat on the bed next to him, clearly unbothered by the lack of clothing. "You’ve been sleeping for so long, I was really starting to worry that your recovery wasn’t going as well as we’d hoped... I’m so relieved to see that you’re alright though." Nero places a hand over V’s and looks at him with a soft expression he’s never seen on his face before. V’s heart rate quickens at the touch. Is he reading the situation correctly?

"While I’m flattered that you’re so deeply concerned for me, there’s really no need for all this coddling. And this still offers no explanation of what’s going on here." V looks from where their hands are joined, _too warm way too warm,_ to Nero’s face once more.

Nero stands up from the bed slowly and takes a step away. "I… I realized something today. No matter how many demons we destroy, the possibility that we’re always one wrong step away from disaster is very real. When I turned that corner and there you were, and there was so much blood… I faced that possibility. I thought you’d gone past where I could reach you."

V feels utterly overwhelmed by Nero’s words. Why was such a kindness being shown towards him? It was too much. This conversation didn’t make any sense.

"But I am here and you saved me, I’ve haven’t gone anywhere. So let us not dwell on such thoughts any longer."

Nero spins around and makes his way back to V, earnestly grabbing both of V’s hands in his. "But that’s exactly my point, V. You survived, _we_ survived and I’m not going to take this opportunity for granted." Nero is so close to V, too close, too much in his space, close enough that Nero could probably feel the heat radiating off of his. He desperately hopes that he can’t.

V looks at Nero, still incredibly confused and addresses him again. "I still don’t understand."

Nero looks deep into V’s eyes, and runs a hand down the side of V’s face, cupping his cheek forcing his attention to focus on Nero and only Nero. "V, I’m not letting another minute go by without you knowing how I feel about you."

Without warning, Nero leans in and presses his lips against V’s. At that, the floodgates of emotion that V had been holding back burst open. V allows himself to fall into the kiss, relaxing his tense body, and enjoying the feel of Nero’s warm lips against his. He brings his hand up to the back of Nero’s neck, encouraging him to get closer, to keep kissing, to keep making him feel.

"Nero," V says breathlessly, "I had no idea this is how you really felt." _That you felt the same affection for me as I do for you._

Nero presses his forehead to V’s. "It nearly broke me, when I thought you wouldn’t survive. But now that we’re here, I’m going to make sure you always know how I feel about you. Starting right now." Oozing with confidence, Nero smirks as he slides into V’s lap and gently eases him back and down into the sheets.

V lets out a shaky breath. _This is happening, oh god… this is happening._

Nero, ever concerned for V’s well being, takes notice of V’s heightened nerves and gently brushes V’s hair from his face. "V… I got you. Let me take care of you. Please."

V reaches up to touch Nero’s cheek. He looks into Nero’s eyes; so blue, so earnest, so full of tenderness.

"I trust you Nero."

With that permission, Nero dips down for another kiss, a little more forceful than before. V is ready this time and eagerly accepts it. He places his hand carefully around the back of Nero’s neck, rubbing at the short hair there and reveling in the touches shared between them. Nero, ignited by V’s returned affections, opens his mouth and brushes his tongue against V’s plush lips. V feels as if his whole body is on fire, and willingly lets Nero explore the inside of his mouth. V moans openly into Nero’s mouth, to which Nero responds by grinding his hips down against V. V’s body responds automatically, lifting his hips to match Nero, desperate to feel that friction once more.

"N-nero," V gasps, "I…"

"V I need you so bad."

V’s stomach rises into his chest. He’s never seen Nero be so straight-forward before, always covering up his true feelings with a smirk and a joke, but he certainly was enjoying this new unrestrained side of him now.

"Nero, please." V practically breathes the words into Nero’s lungs, no sooner letting the words leave his mouth than Nero’s hand is at the hem of V’s shirt pulling it off of his body. Nero stares and V’s face becomes flush.

"What are you… what is it?"

Nero lightly presses his fingertips to V’s chest and traces over a trail of the tattoos that adorn V’s torso.

"You’re… you’re just gorgeous."

V takes a sharp breath in and feels yet another wave of emotions break that he didn’t think was possible.

"Nero…"

Nero buries his face in V’s neck, breathing him in, tasting the skin there. He pins down one of V’s arms with one arm, while the other slowly begins making its way down the expanse of V’s torso, his stomach.

"I’m going to take very good care of you."

Nero’s hand dips below V’s waistband and begins to stroke him softly. V gasps, surprised by the sounds that Nero is pulling out of him. Nero’s hand is warm, bringing V to fullness with such ease that it’s almost embarrassing. His hips thrust up into the touch, yearning for more, already feeling drunk on how focused Nero has been on every inch of his body. Nero licks a searing heat onto V’s neck before nipping at the sensitive skin there. V turns his face away in an attempt to bury it into the mattress, equal parts surprised and elated with how boldly Nero is behaving and the road this is leading them down.

V runs his free hand down Nero’s muscular chest. All those thoughts that used to linger, thoughts that needed to be pushed away, were now allowed to be brought to the surface and set free. V wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip past him, he was going to fully indulge himself now. He brings his hand down further, brushing his knuckles against the outside of Nero’s boxers, rubbing them gently up and down Nero’s erection. Nero takes a sharp breath in.

"Nero, I want more. Please." V knows how laced with need his voice must sound to Nero.

Nero gladly obliges, pulling off his boxers first, then V’s. V rakes his eyes over Nero’s body. He couldn’t deny that he had ever considered what sort of equipment Nero was packing, but the sight before him was certainly exceeding his expectations. Nero takes both himself and V in hand, stroking them together in unison. V’s body arches up into the touch, responding so naturally to Nero’s ministrations, further searching for any means of pleasure it could receive. He moans as sparks of pleasure ignite across every part of his body, as if they were meant to be like this.

"I don’t think- Nero, I’m-" V barely manages to form a coherent sentence, distracted by the need building up inside of him.

Nero leans closer, whispering into V’s ear. "That’s right, I got you. Come for me, V. Let me do this for you." Nero quickens his pace, stroking them faster and firmer.

Vocalizing his pleasure, louder now, V grasps at Nero’s body for purchase.

"Nero… Nero!"

V wakes up with a start completely drenched in sweat, dick strained against his boxers, damp with precum. His brain quickly catches up with the situation he’s now awoken to and...

"Oh… oh no."

_Maybe there were some side effects from today after all._

V absolutely needs to have a talk with Nero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the first fic I've ever written. Yes, ever (I'm sure my writing gives that away though, but). I've had this idea rattling around in my head for at least a year, and finally put pen to paper (so to speak) over past two weeks. Now is the time I've decided to now release it into the world. I'm really glad to finally get a chance to give back to the fandom. Please look forward to chapter two very soon :)
> 
> You can find me on social media at bluucircles if you want to chat or know more about me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience. Election week had me stressed as hell, and then I really got into Hades as a way to distract from the Election and couldn't stop playing, and then I adopted a cat. It... has been a crazy few weeks. But I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this story.

The next morning, Nero is still full of concern for V, despite being told numerous times to the contrary. Yes, he seemed back to his normal morose self, but that didn’t stop the nagging voice in the back of his head. What if his blood was only a temporary fix? What if it ends up making things worse? What if Dante had just been fucking with him? But no, he saw for himself that V had been fine the rest of the evening. Once he saw V again today, he’d feel a whole lot better. Until then, he keeps his mind occupied in the van with Nico, making repairs and fixing up their gear.

He’s deep in yet another heated argument with Nico, when he almost misses V enter, _almost_.

He turns around, a little too fast to look casual, quickly taking stock of V to make sure he’s still in one piece today.

"Hey, glad to see you’re up. Still feeling alright today?" He hopes he’s not coming on too strong, but he still can’t shake the scene from yesterday out of his head.

"Physically, yes, nothing has changed. However, I believe we have some matters to discuss today. May I speak with you privately? _Privately_." V speaks the last part with a head tilted toward Nico.

Nero was confused, but figured it was in their best interests to do what V was asking. "Uhh, yeah? Sure? Hey Nico, could you, uh-"

Nico sits up from her bench. "Yeah yeah yeah, getting kicked out of the dorm room, I got it. Just leave a sock on the door handle if you need more time." She slaps Nero hard on the back as she walks out and onto the street.

"Nico, gross, why do you gotta be like that?"

Huge grin on her face, Nico winks as she goes for a cigarette and slams the door shut behind her.

Nero hangs his head. "She never cuts me a break. Anyway, what’s up V?"

V tilts his head, eyes looking toward the ceiling as he gathers his thoughts. Nero wishes he wouldn’t pause like this, it’s just making his insides twist up, feeling more unnecessarily concerned that V isn’t better after all and is about to drop some terrible news in his lap.

"Did Dante happen to elaborate in any detail on his first-hand experiences with how giving his blood to another person worked?"

Nero chuckles and takes a seat. "No, not really. To be honest, I really thought he was messing with me at first. But I guess he’s not such a con artist after all, since it seemed to work. Why do you ask? Is there something you’re not telling me? V, I know I keep asking but are you sure you’re healed up? Maybe you should-"

"Nero, once again, I assure you I am fine. If it didn’t work, I’m positive that I would be dead by now instead of standing in front of you. And as I am neither a ghost nor a zombie, I believe we can drop that line of discussion."

Nero feels more confused than when this conversation started. "Okay, but then why did you need to talk to me in private?"

V falters ever-so-slightly in his composure. "He didn’t say anything else then, didn’t happen to mention any, ah, side effects, did he?"

"No… V, what’s going on? What side effects are you experiencing?" Nero begins to look over V’s body, searching for physical signs of anything wrong.

V sighs and leans back against the wall of the van. "It appears that, while drinking your blood did in fact restore my health, it also induced some rather strange dreams whilst I slumbered last night."

"Like a nightmare?" Nero asks.

V coughs, and it almost sounds like a laugh. Nero can’t be sure. "I wouldn’t exactly call it that, but it was a far cry from the usual."

Nero isn’t sure where V is going with any of this up. "Well, you’re probably just dealing with the after-shock of a near-death experience. I’m sure it’s normal." Nero gets up, feeling anxious just sitting there under V’s gaze, with a lot of questions and no answers. Typical conversation with V, what else would he expect.

V takes a step closer, expression turning serious, bringing Nero to a stop. "No, Nero, it was most certainly due to your blood. You see, _you_ were in this dream of mine, and I’m sure you wouldn’t have been if not for what transpired between us yesterday."

"Can you cut the dramatics and just shoot straight, dammit? What are you trying to say? Wait… did you… did you have a sex dream about me?" Nero can feel the heat radiating off of his face for just suggesting the idea. _Fuck, why am_ I so embarrassed about this?

"Looks as though demon blood does indeed possess a variety of interesting qualities, wouldn’t you say?" V continues to smirk at him, as if he didn’t just admit to having an intimate dream involving Nero. 

Nero, feeling teased and cornered about something so wildly out of his control, decides that he would like to put a stop to this conversation, now.

"Look, if you’re here to get mad at me, or tell me how grossed out you were, just do it. We’ve got better shit to do." Nero huffs, and attempts to put some space between them. As Nero tries to exit, V places a hand firmly in the center of Nero’s chest, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Now now, who said anything about it being gross or unpleasant?"

Nero was sure he was completely red by now. What in the world was V implying, and why was it making him react this way in return?

"What do you- I mean, well, why wouldn’t you be? People don’t usually have sex dreams about their, uh, friends." Nero states, certain that his attempt to get a straight answer out of V will go as terribly as it usually does.

V pushes further into Nero’s space, until Nero is forced back, knees hitting the back of the couch he just tried to leave from.

"Oh Nero… there’s no need to play coy with me. We both know that something like that wouldn’t be unpleasant for either of us. You’re not exactly doing a good job hiding your lingering eyes from me."

Nero freezes up. _Shit, he’s been caught._

"Hey hey, whatever. You can’t sue me over a wandering eye. So what? So I’ve...looked. Nothing more, s’normal, that’s all."

V leans in closer now. Why does he have to be so close, why do they have to be having this conversation.

"But why stop there.? Why simply be content with just looking? You seem to have a healthy sense of curiosity. Why not indulge in that for once?"

Nero couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Surely it was just the blood affecting V, the dream messing with him on top of that.

"V, c’mon, stop messing around. Like it’s not bad enough Nico’s gotta tease me, but now you too? All because of ‘healthy curiosity’, as you would call it? I think that dream is just screwing with your head."

"I’m not messing with you Nero. Your blood did this. Your blood calls for me, and I’m more than happy to respond to its desires."

V closes what little space remained between the two of them kisses Nero firmly on the lips. Nero finds himself frozen in place with no idea how to respond. When V pulls away, Nero can only stare at V with an empty expression. V frowns in response.

"Isn’t this what you long for? Why do you hold yourself back?"

"I… I don’t know." He was being honest. Nero truly doesn’t know how to respond when a situation you had so thoroughly convinced yourself would never happen is suddenly right at your fingertips.

V slips his hand around the back of Nero’s neck, and the point of contact sends shivers down his spine.

"Allow me to help you, Nero. Let me help you help yourself." V’s expression is earnest, and Nero can’t help but feel entranced by those eyes. 

"I…" Nero averts his eyes from V’s gaze.

V takes Nero by the chin, bringing his focus back. Nero’s heart skips a beat in response.

"Nero, listen to me carefully. Do _not_ hold yourself back. Understood?"

"But-"

" _Nero_."

"...okay." The sharp command from V completely captures Nero’s attention and with that, he stops arguing and allows himself to be led by the man in front of him.

V’s next move is to push Nero back and down onto the couch, and wastes no time climbing into his lap the next moment after. V gently picks up Nero’s arm, the same from which he drank from just the day before.

"Nero, if you would allow me to, I would like some more of your blood. That is, if you’re amenable to the idea."

"Huh? Why? Are you hurt again?"

"No, but I do believe that your blood also acts in heightening one's senses. Yesterday, in the aftermath of our excursion, it felt like every nerve in my body was alive and singing. It was intoxicating, to say the least. I do believe this will make for a more enjoyable experience for us both."

"S-sure, V, whatever you need." Nero doesn’t know why he agrees so easily, this has to be outside the boundaries of any sort of reason to allow V to drink his blood. This was all outside a lot of boundaries of reason itself, to be honest. But how could he say no, with V asking him so sweetly, perched on his lap like he was. He’s grateful his mouth is working faster than his brain is trying to deter him.

"How generous of you Nero."

This time, it’s V who draws Nero blood. For how delicately he holds Nero’s wrist, his bite is quite the opposite. He presses his teeth deeply into Nero’s skin, blood flowing to the surface instantly. Nero thinks how he should probably feel put off by this, but instead is fascinated with how turned on he is over the sight of V, digging into his wrist, having his blood drank straight from his veins, blood seeping out of the corners of V’s mouth. He didn’t have time to think too hard on it yesterday, what with V one foot in the grave, but now that they’re here, in this quiet solace without the threat of death over their heads, Nero is very acutely aware of this very private, very intimate moment between them. Nero feels happy to be able to give of himself to V in this way.

Finally satiated, V licks up the last drops of blood from Nero’s wrist and allows the wound to close up. Lips fresh with his blood, V leans down and presses another heated kiss onto Nero, holding Nero’s face tenderly in his hands. Nero responds with more vigor this time, exhilarated by the taste of his blood on V’s lips. Lips that seem way too soft to belong to someone who spends so much of his time being so dour. Experimentally, Nero licks his tongue against those same soft lips, and is rewarded when V parts his own, allowing Nero entry into his mouth. The metallic taste of his blood is even stronger now, flipping some sort of feral switch inside him, enthusiastically exploring every recess of V’s mouth. He finally allows himself to place his hands on V, finding his destination at the small of V’s back. He pulls V deeper into his lap, and only then realizes how hard the both of them are already.

V breaks apart from their kiss. "Would you be so kind as to help me out of this?" V says, gesturing to his vest jacket.

Nero wastes no time in doing as V says, clumsily but quickly undoing the laces before him, everything happening at such a fast pace that are equal parts terrifying and exhilarating. Once he pulls that last bit of thread from its eyelet, and V shrugs the article of clothing from his shoulders, Nero can’t help but stare openly at V. It’s not as if V’s fashion choices left much to the imagination in the first place, but getting the full view of V’s pale skin in contrast with the pitch-dark tattoos across his skin was even more striking this way.

"Enjoying the view, are we?" V angles his head slightly as he says this, clearly feeling the heightened sensations of the fresh blood, voice laced with lust and desire.

"You’re… just looking at you is so… it’s like I’m drawn into your orbit ." Nero responds, gently running fingertips up and down the swirls adorned across V’s skin. 

V laughs and kisses Nero deeply, distracting him from trying to put into words what he’s feeling right now, for which he’s thankful. Nero knows he’s not good with words. He’s so completely absorbed in those feelings washing over him that he doesn’t immediately register when V begins to pull off his jacket, forcing Nero to break the kiss when V attempts to relieve him of his shirt next. Nero, already so warm from having done so little, doesn’t argue against it and allows himself to be undressed.

V begins kissing a trail along Nero’s neck, starting at the seam where his shoulder meets his neck, nipping lightly and continuing along his collarbone and down to the center of his chest, before licking back up to the other side of Nero’s neck. Nero enjoys how completely at the mercy of V’s actions he is, and he’s silently grateful for V’s lead; totally unsure how things would progress if left to his own devices. He finds a hold around V’s waist, as it’s all he can do to keep himself grounded. 

Realizing he’s getting a little too wrapped up in his own head, Nero refocuses on the present moment, that being the incredibly attractive and half-naked summoner that’s comfortably seated in his lap, hard and hot for him. He continues exploring the soft skin of V’s body, running his hands from his waist up along his chest, stopping at V’s neck. Nero has always been fascinated by the markings there in particular. More visceral than the rest, like a scratch down his neck, as if demanding attention to that area of his body. In the past, Nero’s gaze has oft-wandered to V’s neck and face, and the many pleasing features he possesses. _God, that choker does wonders for him._

V brings a hand down to palm at Nero’s crotch, tenderly massaging the sensitive area, causing Nero to let out a moan, throwing his head back in shock and pleasure at the sudden touch. Leaning down to whisper in Nero’s ear, low and breathy, V asks, "Are you ready to act upon your desires now, Nero? Will you show me what you really want?"

Nero’s whole body shivers in response. Oh, he wants, he wants _badly_ , and can’t imagine not continuing to travel down this path that V is taking them down.

"Please. Yes."

"Such a good boy for me, Nero."

That elicits another shiver from Nero, and he decides then and there that he’ll absolutely do whatever V says, as long as it gets V to call him a good boy again.

V carefully lifts himself off Nero’s lap and removes his pants. 

"Fuck…" Nero breathes out. _This is it. This is really happening._ V was really here, climbing into his lap, naked and wanting Nero as bad as Nero wanted him.

"Let me show you how to cast aside the restraint you’ve been exhibiting." V places his fingertips on the edge of Nero’s lips and commands, "get them nice and wet for me, won’t you?"

Yielding instantly to V’s request, Nero does as he’s told, opening his mouth and licking his tongue determinedly around the fingers that V has presented to him. He savors them, taking them into his mouth and lavishing them with a copious amount of his saliva.

V removes his fingers, and Nero’s gaze remains firmly fixed on them as V lightly lifts himself up and carefully pushes two of those long and delicate fingers deep inside himself. Nero bites his lips as he continues to watch V thoroughly work himself open, scissoring fingers inside himself, face painting a clear picture of what pleasure his body was currently experiencing. When he adds a third finger, Nero palms at himself, body desperate for friction after watching the obscene display in front of him.

Grabbing at his wrist, V halts Nero from continuing. "Patience, Nero." V pants out, though clearly holding back a moan himself. "I promise it will be worth the wait. Why don’t you... show me what I’m working with here." V indicates with a nod of his head towards Nero’s crotch.

Doing as V says, Nero unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, wiggling them off his hips ever so slightly, and pulls out his dick. Glad to be free of the constricting clothing.

Eyes full of lust, V looks down at the now-free member. "Even more impressive than I imagined it would be."

The compliment goes immediately to Nero’s dick, throbbing with need. "V, please, please…"

"So polite, how could I deny you any further when you’re behaving so well for me?" Nero shudders, loving the feeling of being praised once more.

V removes his fingers, licking his palm and uses it to lubricate Nero’s dick, pumping from head to base thoroughly. Nero thinks he might die before this goes any further, the pleasure already causing his head to be lost in a fog of ecstasy.

As V lifts his body and lines himself up against Nero’s tip, he speaks to him once more, eyes lidded. "Remember, no holding back. I want you to give me _everything_." And with that, V slowly lowers himself down onto Nero.

The sensation threatens to overwhelm Nero immediately as he grabs on tightly to V’s thigh in an attempt to stop himself from fully thrusting up into him. The slow drag is absolute torture for him. This was all so new and wonderful for him.

"Just a bit more, Nero, hold on a bit more." V says in a reassuring tone, lifting himself up slightly before sliding further down onto him.

A whine escapes from Nero’s lips as V finally seats himself all the way down, kissing him deeply once he’s settled.

"Are you- are you good, V?" Nero’s not really sure what to ask in this situation, he just wants them both to feel good so badly.

"Mmm, I feel fantastic Nero. Let’s keep going, shall we?"

V pulls his hips up before sharply bringing them back down with vigor onto Nero, and begins to establish a rhythm.

"Fuck… _fuuuuck_." Nero lets out. Nothing has ever felt so good before in his life. V is so warm and fits so perfectly around his cock, he can’t imagine anything else that could match this feeling.

"Such a filthy mouth for such a good boy."

"That’s only cause… you bring it out in me." Nero accentuates his point by thrusting his hips up hard to match V’s rhythm. "You’re the one riding my dick... you’re the one making me feel this way. You’re the one who’s- shit, who’s drunk on my blood. You did this all to me."

V touches his forehead to Nero’s while angling himself better against Nero’s thrusts. "Oh, well now, why don’t you tell me how you really feel?"

"I’m done talking. I’d rather show you. No… no holding back, right?"

V smirks at Nero in response. He wraps his arms around Nero’s neck, and gives his body over to Nero. "That’s right… so obedient."

With his last shred of apprehension gone, Nero works a steady rhythm into V, sweat dripping between them. In moments, V’s head lolls back as he lets out a sharp groan.

"Right… there. Right there. Keep going. You’re… so good, good boy."

Chest swelling with encouragement, Nero continues at the angle he’s found that makes V call out with such delight. Nero also feels his own body begin to tremble with pleasure, pressure building beneath his stomach.

V bounces effortlessly on Nero, gripping his dick tightly, completely blissed out on the heightened sensations thanks to Nero’s blood.

"I don’t… V, I’m not going to last… much longer."

"Good."

Nero’s pace quickens as he grabs V’s dick, stroking in time with his own thrusts. V lets out a wanton moan at the contact. V’s face is so red, his dick so hard, and his body so willing, Nero can hardly believe this is all for him.

With a few final thrusts, the tension pulling in Nero snaps, vision turning white as he comes inside V, waves of pleasure wracking his body as he empties himself completely. V follows suit, letting out the sweetest moan as he coats Nero’s hand and chest in his seed. They ride out the wave of their orgasms together, until they’re left catching their breath, with V flopped over onto Nero completely spent.

Nero basks in the afterglow of their tryst, giving sweet and slow kisses to V lightly along his ear, his cheek, his lips.

V breaks the silence first. "You’re an even better lover in real life than the Nero in my dreams."

The comment brings Nero out of his post-coital haze a bit. "Oh, is that so?"

"However, dream Nero knew how to set the mood better."

"Well, guess I’ll just have to show up dream Nero next time."

V turns his head to face Nero. "Next time?"

Nero stills, realizing what he’s said and the implication behind it. "Shit, I mean, well, there doesn’t have to be a next time. You did say this was just because of the blood and-"

His self-doubting ramblings are brought to a halt as V places a slow but open kiss against Nero’s mouth, bringing a warmth to his body once again.

"You really do make a lot of assumptions about me without any sort of reasoning for it all, don’t you?"

"Huh?"

" _Next_ time, we’ll find somewhere a bit more comfortable than the van to set the mood. I want you to keep showing me what limits you’re capable of pushing yourself past, Nero."

"As long as you don’t hold back anything, either."

"Oh, believe me, I wouldn’t dare. Not when you’ve performed so well for me today."

Nero lights up at the prospect of another opportunity to explore V’s body. However, before his brain can start running away with new fantasies, V removes himself from Nero and begins to clean up.

"Well then, mustn't tempt fate much longer. Shall we?"

"And by fate, you mean Nico, huh. Yeah, really don’t need her coming back here just to be proven right about the whole 'sock on the door' thing."

"Yes, she already has enough ammo to use against you, I’m sure. Though she clearly wasn’t off-base her assumptions. And we don’t need you stressing out over anything else after yesterday." V says, an eyebrow raised playfully at Nero.

"Well, we can’t all be blood-drunk and easy-going, can we?" Nero reaches out for V, tugging gently on his hair. "Maybe next time I take some of your blood, fair is fair, right?"

“For you Nero? Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to write more in the future, now that I've found a decent groove for it and have realized how much I enjoy it. Thanks again to all the NeroV fic writers out there. You have given me so much joy these past two years. You're the real MVPs.
> 
> Again, you can find me on social media as bluucircles. Take care!


End file.
